1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an adjustable ridge vent for ventilation of buildings.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is standard practice to use vents on the roofs of a building to provide ventilation of the closed off portion of a building between the gable roof and the horizontal gable roof stablizing joist. It is also standard practice in those buildings where that portion of the roof between the roof joist and the actual roof itself is not closed off to use the roof vents to provide a certain amount of ventilation for the entire building. It is well known that the moisture in building tends to rise to the highest point of the building and that the warmer air in the building also tends to rise.
Roof vents are typically of the passive type. That is, the roof vent simply provides an opening from the inside of the building through the roof to the outside of the building of an unvarying size. However, ventilation needed in any particular building to aid in the control of the temperature in that building will vary depending upon the outside temperature. Therefore, a vent whose opening varies in accordance with the temperature conditions on the outside of the building relative to those existing on the inside of the building would greatly aid in the proper ventilation of the building and thereby aid in the control of the temperature in the building.
Generally the roof vents which are used are mounted at a point in the roof other than the peak of the roof. This results in inadequate ventilation of that volume of the building which lies between the peak of the roof and the level at which the roof vents are located. Therefore, in conjunction with an adjustable roof vent, a roof vent which is located at the ridge results in superior ventilation and temperature control.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings and deficiencies of the prior art roof vents by providing a simple, efficient, flexible and highly reliable active ridge vent particularly suitable for application in combination with a completely automatic system of ventilation and temperature control in buildings such as those used for rearing of livestock. The active ridge vent of this invention is adaptable to use with any thermostat controlled environment.